Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 5 \times 1 + \dfrac{ 4 }{ 2 } $
$ = 5 - 5 \times 1 + 2 $ $ = 5 - 5 + 2 $ $ = 0 + 2 $ $ = 2 $